Vestigios de una no tan amistad
by NariInverse
Summary: Lestrade recapitula los hechos en el funeral de Sherlock notando lo que había entre John y el menor de los Holmes. Regalo de cumpleaños para Kayle. ¡Slash!


Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todos son creaciones de Sir Conan Doyle.

Feliz cumpleaños a Kayle ^^espero te guste.

* * *

**Vestigios de una no tan amistad.**

Es difícil ver de una forma u otra como una amistad muere de repente y crees que todo sucede en tus ojos, pero no es así, creo que no debería ser así, que uno puede seguir cuidando y queriendo desde el otro lado de la línea, pero sé que Sherlock no lo pensaba así, te morías y punto y eso era la realidad que me golpeaba en el rostro. Acusado unos días antes de fraude Sherlock se convirtió en fugitivo de la ley y yo tuve que ir a perseguirlo, a mi propio amigo… que desastre. Aún así este escapó junto con John y creo que fue un buen consuelo de mi parte, yo sé que no es bueno perseguir a tus propios amigos. Después de un día simplemente se desvaneció. Se lanzó desde el techo de San Barts… El cuerpo del tal hombre que confesaba que Sherlock era un fraude, mentira todo lo que ese hombre había hecho era una mentira. Suicidio doble, verdadera identidad de ambos sujetos: Muerto por disparo de pistola en la boca por su propia mano James Moriarty, ruptura de cuello Sherlock Holmes.

Al final se fueron de la mano dejando sus asuntos aparentemente terminados. No sé que se habló en ese techo para que ambos decidieran dar fin a su vida. Lo que sí me queda claro es que el nombre de Sherlock se limpió y se supo quien era Moriarty. Dejaron de vestigio una llamada por teléfono y sus mismo cuerpos y sangre, sobre todo la sangre. Mycroft tuvo que pagar los destrozos que su hermano hizo en la calle al momento de caer. Nadie ha pagado aún por el ruido que hizo Moriarty al disparar el arma. Todo quedó pagado y en orden, hasta el lugar de Sherlock en el cementerio. Pero ahora que lo veo y lo pienso… no todo fue pegado o reparado. A unos pasos de mi, el más cercano a la lápida está John Watson llorando. A John le duele más que a nadie la pérdida de Sherlock ¿y cómo no iba a ser así si ellos eran los mejores amigos? John fue el único que defendió a Sherlock a capa y espada cuando todos los demás creímos en el cuento del Napoleón del Crimen (según Sherlock) mientras Mycroft lo vendía a cambio de… ¿de qué?

John se mantuvo firme en estar a su lado hasta el final. Y sigue a su lado.

Ojalá Sherlock Holmes se equivocara y la eternidad si existiera para que viera como John aún sigue a su lado.

Por que era su mejor amigo…

Ahora que lo pienso bien amigos amigos a veces no parecían. Una pareja extraña a decir verdad puedo decir, no por que no pudieran simplemente ser amigos, lo extraño estaba en que Sherlock no tenía amigos y nunca había llevado a alguien a resolver un caso.

No olvidaré la vez que se apareció cuando lo del caso del Estudio en Rosa, al ver a John mi reacción fue correrlo pues me bastaba con el ajeno de Holmes.

- Viene conmigo – Esas fueron sus palabras cuando le pregunté quien diablos era aquel pobre hombre que cojeaba ridículamente por el edificio detrás de él. Horas después lo supe, John Watson militar medico cirujano retirado, sorprendente, ahora sabía que su cojera (la cual desapareció el mismo día que lo había conocido) era justificable.

Podía decir con toda seguridad que le había conocido un amigo a Sherlock, era el evento del año, pero cuando llegué a casa y pude poner la cabeza en la almohada caí en cuenta de una nueva realidad:

Sherlock Holmes no tiene amigos, Sherlock Holmes no sale corriendo a ver a una persona que lo espera en cierto lado, no mientras ese alguien fuera un cadáver.

Me sentía conocedor de su secreto, ver después de esa vez siempre a John pisándole los talones a Sherlock, Sherlock jaloneando en su andar a John.

- Si pudiera hacer algo… - Detengo lo que digo y miro hacia John. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, los puños apretados. Ahora sé que todo lo que me especulé esa noche era (no, es) real - … lo sé John.

- No sabes nada Greg – Una respuesta para hacer un muro entre ambos, pero también que me lo confirma todo. No solamente se fue el mejor amigo de John Watson, sino también un amor.

- No importa – Es mi respuesta, realmente no importa que no me quiera decir, yo sé cuanto le duele, sé que esperará todas las noches esperando que aquello fuera una estrategia.

Malas noticias John, tu extraña pareja está tan muerta como todos los enterrados de aquí.

Ahora que veo a John llorar pienso y me pregunto ¿Sherlock lo sabría? Seguramente sí, era Sherlock Holmes, maestro de la deducción. ¿Alguna vez habrán tenido algún momento de intimidad? Lo dudo mucho, nunca vi que tuvieran siquiera un roce, la primera vez que los vi tocándose fue la última vez que los vi juntos, corriendo con las muñecas esposadas, tomados de las manos. Juntos por la idea de que Sherlock no era culpable, John como siempre detrás de Sherlock y este jalándolo a su camino. Juntos por los mismos sentimientos y objetivos.

- Lo siento – Mi mano en el hombro de John, después a la de Mycroft, el primero lo siente más que el segundo y eso que el hombre del paraguas era su hermano.

¿Qué le dijo en la llamada telefónica? No le ha querido decir a nadie y Mycroft ha dicho que no la rebelará. Claro, su última conversación, quizá el recuerdo más preciado o maldito para John.

Después de todo Sherlock igual lo quiso todo el tiempo, quiero pensar, que esa llamada fue su hola y adiós, un te amo y después un hasta luego.

¿Qué harás John con esos recuerdos?

No creo que quieras abrazar ese último momento, en el que Sherlock da un paso hacia delante enfrente de tus ojos, dejarlo ir sin poder hacer algo. Por que después de todo no era exactamente una amistad.

* * *

Está cortito, pero espero te gustara Kayle, igual espero a que te pasaras bien en tu cumple ;)

No se vayan sin dejar review =D


End file.
